Vs. Gliscor
Vs. Gliscor is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 9/19/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn are having a picnic in the park of a city with tall skyscrapers. Crystal straightens out the new picnic blanket, pleased with herself. Crystal: There we are! Perfect! Ian: Why fix it? (He bites into a sandwich) It’ll just get wrinkled again anyway. Dawn: (Scoffs) Just like a boy to not recognize the importance of beauty. Ian: Of a blanket? Dawn: Of anything. Crystal: I’m just glad that we can enjoy a quiet, peaceful lunch for a change. It seems like something always happens to us. Conway: You might’ve spoken too soon. Have you noticed how quiet it is? A little too quiet? Crystal and Dawn look puzzled, as they examine the surrounding area. There are no other patrons around, no one else enjoying the beautiful day at the park. Crystal: It’s, empty? Conway: Something has scared the citizens off. Ian: Pokémon. I’ve experienced this before. Back then, it was Gulpin. Crystal: I wonder what type of Pokémon it is here. Piplup gets ready to take a bite of its food, when something swoops by and takes it. Piplup cries angrily, as a swarm of Gligar swoop down and swipe all of the food from their picnic, their claws and stingers cutting through the picnic blanket. Crystal: Agh! Not again! Piplup fires a Bubble Beam after the Gligar, which ride a current of wind to escape. Piplup is still angry, when a Gligar crashes into him from behind, the two falling. Piplup gets up and chatters angrily at Gligar. Gligar has a large stinger tail, indicating it is Male. Piplup: (Angrily) Piplup! Gligar: (Silly) Gli! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Gligar, the Fly Scorpion Pokémon. It sails on the winds with its limbs extended to strike from the sky. It usually clings to cliffs. Conway: Well, I guess there’s your answer. Gligar looks around the blanket, as if looking for food. There is a single food pellet, which Piplup swipes and devours viciously. Gligar becomes upset by this as his stomach growls. Gligar: (Crying) Gli. Conway: An emotional one, huh? Conway pulls out a Poffin from his Poffin pack, offering it to Gligar. Gligar cries in delight as he eats it. Gligar winks at Conway in thanks as he runs and jumps up, riding the wind current back into the city. Conway: That’s one question answered and another brought up. Dawn: There’s another question? Ian: Why are they here? They usually live in cliffy areas. Conway: Let’s find out. Conway gets up and runs after the Gligar, with Ian and Piplup following. Dawn goes after them, but stops to see Crystal mourning over the blanket. Dawn: I apologize for the blanket, Crystal. Crystal: It just keeps happening! I wonder if I should just give up the idea. End Scene The group wanders through the streets of the abandoned city, Conway keeping his eyes to the sky. He is analytical of the environment. Ian: What do you see? Conway: Skyscrapers. This creates a prison for wind currents, them deflecting off the buildings and being trapped within the city. It is possible that the Gligar are trapped here as well. Dawn: The Pokémon are trapped in the city? Conway: Gligar cannot fly, but simply glide along the air currents. And if the wind can’t escape the city… Dawn: (Gasps in realization) Then neither can the Gligar! Conway: Exactly. Voice: Quite bright there! The group turns, seeing an pudgy old man with a bald hair and a white beard and side hair walks towards them with a cane. A Scizor is by his side, him having a small abdomen. McCann: That’s exactly the situation. And the Gligar have been eating the town dry since! Crystal: Who are you? McCann: My name is McCann. I was hired to remove the Gligar from town. This Scizor of mine is an expert in battling while riding the winds. Scizor: Scizor. Conway: My name is Conway, and this is Ian, Dawn and Crystal. We would like to assist you. McCann: (Unenthusiastic) You would, huh? Crystal: Of course! We can’t just leave these Gligar trapped in the city! McCann: In that case, we must capture their leader. The Gliscor. Conway: Gliscor? McCann: The evolved form of Gligar. Conway: Gligar can evolve?! (Ian looks it up.) Pokédex: Gliscor, the Fang Scorpion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gligar. Its flight is soundless. It uses its lengthy tail to carry off its prey... Then its elongated fangs do the rest. Conway: Remarkable. How does Gligar evolve? McCann: Don’t really care. What matters is catching it. We catch it, we can use it to lead the Gligar. Dawn: And how do you plan on doing that? Ian: (Smirks) Let’s lure them out. This may even lead them all out without having to catch any of them. The Gligar are all in a food storage warehouse, having torn through the boxes and are gorging on the food. A Gliscor hangs by its tail upside down, a Gligar bringing it food every once in a while. An aroma rides the wind, the Sweet Scent causing all of the Gligar to sniff the air in inspection and delight. Gliscor catches a whiff of it, smacking its lips as if ready to feed. Gliscor: Gliscor! Gli gli! Gliscor comes off the rafter and glides after the scent, all of the Gligar gliding after it. One Gligar is still behind, eating joyfully until noticing that everyone else was gone. Gligar: Gli? Gligar sniffs the air, catching the Sweet Scent. He then gleams with excitement, gliding off after the others. Gliscor leads the Gligar through the city, with Staravia flying above them. He veers off, signaling to Ian and the others. Staravia: Staravia! Ian: That’s the signal. Combee. Combee: Comb! Combee uses Sweet Scent, the aroma filling the air. Gliscor detects it and goes after the scent, the group working on moving the herd closer to the edge of town. Crystal and Wingull are down an alleyway, waiting. Crystal: Now Wingull. Shift the air current with Blizzard. Wingull: Wing. Wingull breathes a Blizzard, it being more wind than cold. The current goes down another alley, Gliscor turning to ride the current. The Gligar all go after it, as Wingull stops Blizzard. Her and Crystal move, when the slow Gligar flies straight past, not turning with the others. Gligar: (Disoriented) Gli? Conway comes out of the corner, Gligar crashing into his face and knocking him over. Gligar gets up, and is excited to see Conway. Gligar: Gli! Conway: Oh, you. Did you lose the others? We’re working on helping them out of the city. Do you want to help? Gligar: Gli! Staravia uses Whirlwind to create a surge of wind, the Sweet Scent aroma traveling through it. Gliscor and the Gligar all travel along it, heading closer to Ian, Piplup and Combee. Ian: Almost there. Piplup: Lup. Combee: Comb. Ian: Now, where’d McCann go? He’s supposed to be here for the final stage. Scizor glides over the Gligar herd, setting his sights on Gliscor. Scizor’s arms glow with purple energy, as it dives at Gliscor, hitting it in the back with Double Hit. Gliscor drops from the hit, as Scizor glides on and makes a sharp turn around a building. Gliscor, angry, pursues Scizor with the Gligar following behind. Staravia spots this, and makes it back to Ian, circling and indicating the direction change. Ian: Darn it! McCann! Ian, Piplup and Combee follow Staravia as he leads them after the herd. Gliscor’s claws glow crimson as it flies at Scizor with X-Scissor. Scizor faces Gliscor and leans back, the air current catching and pushing him away from Gliscor to dodge. Scizor then skims along a building side, coming back around with a Metal Claw. Gliscor swings its arms, releasing a Sandstorm that catches Scizor the same way, blocking his advance. Gliscor: Gli! Gliscor glides and strikes Scizor with X-Scissor, him dropping. He recovers and glides along the road, Gliscor chasing him there. The Gligar blindly follow, not knowing what is happening. Scizor stops in the middle of the street, Gliscor eager to charge right into him. Scizor smirks and leaps into the air, revealing a cage behind it. Gliscor freaks and manages to angle up enough to glide overtop of it. McCann watches from behind the cage, which is on a mount attached to a pickup truck. McCann: Confound it! Scizor! Get my prize! The Gligar see the cage after Gliscor soars over it, but it is too late for them to change directions. They all helplessly fly into the cage, crashing into each other and becoming disoriented. McCann goes around and closes the cage, as Ian makes it around. Ian: No wonder you didn’t want our help. McCann: Hey, you were pretty useful. I don’t think I would’ve lured them out this far without you! Ian: So, you’re a poacher? McCann: Nonsense! I was hired to remove these Gligar, and I am! But I know a few people that would be interested in buying them off me, so it’s a two for one! Plus, that Gliscor will fetch me a hefty price! Ian: So you are a poacher. You’re not getting away with this. McCann: Good luck stopping me. Chimecho, stop him with Uproar! McCann chooses a Chimecho, which positions itself to utilize the air current. It releases Uproar, circling around Ian and his Pokémon with the sound caught in the air currents and bouncing off the walls. Ian, Piplup, Combee and Staravia are incapacitated by the sound. McCann smirks as he looks up, with Scizor and Gliscor now clashing repeatedly with Metal Claw and X-Scissor respectively. Crystal and Wingull are at the checkpoint where Ian was originally, starting to get worried. Conway and Gligar join up with her. Conway: Has the herd flown past already? Crystal: I don’t know. Wingull hasn’t seen them in a while, and Ian said he’d be here waiting for us while McCann led them to Dawn’s location. Conway: Then something must’ve happened. You go get Dawn. We’ll search around this area. Conway and Crystal run off in different directions, Gligar struggling to glide on a head wind. Conway rounds a corner, seeing the Gligar in a cage with McCann battling Gliscor and Ian. Conway: So, McCann’s behind this. Gligar: (Distraught) Gligar! Gligar glides forward, charging straight towards the cage to save his friends. However, the wind shifts, him losing control as he veers off to the side. Chimecho continues to circle Ian with Uproar when Gligar crashes into it, stopping the attack and causing them both to drop. McCann: Another Gligar?! Ian responds instantly. Ian: COMBEE! TAKE OUT CHIMECHO WITH BUG BITE! AND STARAVIA! TAKE ON SCIZOR WITH AERIAL ACE! Combee flutters at Chimecho, forming white energy fangs. She bites into Chimecho, defeating it easily. Staravia flies into the air at an increased speed, ramming Scizor with Aerial Ace. Gliscor looks confused, as it looks down to see the other Gligar in the cage. Gliscor: Gli! Gliscor descends down towards the cage, when an Ice Beam shoots past, barely missing it. Gliscor stops and turns its head, revealing Paul and his Weavile. Conway: Paul? Ian: You’re kidding me! McCann: (Returning Chimecho) Oh, forget this! Scizor, let’s cut our losses! McCann gets in the truck and drives off, Scizor following. Gliscor goes to follow as well, when several Ice Shards strike it from the side. Gliscor hostilely glides at Paul, who smirks. Ian: Paul, no! We need that Gliscor to lead the Gligar out of town! Paul: Like I care. Ice Beam, go! Weavile fires Ice Beam, Gliscor dodging as it goes for X-Scissor. Weavile manages to blast Gliscor with Ice Beam at point blank range, freezing it. Paul pulls out a Pokéball, Ian enraged. Ian: Staravia! Stop them with Brave Bird! Staravia dives towards Weavile, being encased in a powerful blue aura. Paul looks up, unamused. Paul: Ice Shard to Ice Beam. Weavile forms and throws several sharp Ice Shards. Most are deflected by the Brave Bird energy, but some strike Staravia’s underside, causing him to tilt off to the side and weakening Brave Bird. Weavile then fires Ice Beam, hitting his exposed stomach. Staravia drops defeated. Ian: Staravia! Paul throws the Pokéball and sucks Gliscor in. The Pokéball shakes, then locks. Paul picks it up and scans it with his Pokédex. He then pockets the Pokéball and walks away, Weavile following. Paul: Just because you taught the weakling a strong move doesn’t make it strong. Conway helps Gligar up, him spotting the truck escaping. Gligar: Gli! Gligar glides after the truck, determined. Conway takes off running behind him. McCann speeds down the road, when Dawn and Crystal riding Ponyta charge straight at him, Wingull flying along them. Dawn: I was beginning to feel insulted on not being included in the plan. Crystal: Well thanks to you, we wouldn’t have gotten here in time! Wingull, stop that truck with Shock Wave! Wingull flies forward, beak glowing yellow with electricity. Wingull fires a Shock Wave, it hitting the truck and frying the engine. The truck stalls and rolls to a stop as Scizor dives at the two. Dawn: Ponyta! Fire Spin! Ponyta breathes a vortex of fire, Scizor managing to glide past and head straight towards them with Double Hit. Wingull appears and strikes him with Aerial Ace, distorting him enough to allow a second Fire Spin to hit him. Scizor drops to the ground defeated. McCann: Fine! You win! McCann gets out of the truck, returning Scizor as he bursts into a panted and slow run. Crystal and Dawn just watch his slow escape. Crystal: Should we stop him? Dawn: I do not believe that we would have too much difficulty with catching him later. Gligar: (Out of control) Gligar! Gligar flies and crashes into McCann’s face, causing him to topple over. Crystal and Dawn dismount Ponyta and run over, checking to see if he was okay. McCann: Oh. My back. Dawn: Hmph! That’s what you deserve after all you put us through. Conway makes it over, helping Gligar up. Conway: You okay? Gligar: Gli! End Scene The group leads the herd of freed Gligar to the edge of town. Combee uses a Gust to create an air current for them, as they take the current out into the woods to begin their journey home. Ian looks as if he’s brooding. Conway: Still upset that Paul intervened? Or that he beat your Staravia easily? Ian: It’s as if he’s in just the right place to cause a hassle. Crystal: If anything, at least we turned McCann into the authorities. Conway: It probably won’t stick. He’s old, they had hired him to do that job and he technically didn’t do anything wrong yet. Dawn: It amazes me on how the justice system can be so ineffective. Conway: It has to be the right conditions for them or they can’t do anything. Gligar: Gli! The group looks up, seeing Gligar in the air falling towards them. Conway: Oh my. Gligar crashes into Conway’s face, toppling him over. Gligar gets off his face as Conway sits up, the two laughing. Conway: What’s this? Don’t you want to go with your friends? Gligar: Gli! Gli! Ian: Sounds like it wants to go with you instead. Conway: Well, I am perfectly fine with that. This way, I can experiment to find out how Gligar evolves into Gliscor. Welcome to the team. Conway pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it on Gligar’s head and sucking him in. The Pokéball shakes and locks. Main Events * Paul catches a Gliscor. * Conway catches a Gligar. It is confirmed to be male. * Paul defeats Ian in an unofficial confrontation. Characters * Conway * Ian * Crystal * Dawn Berlitz * Paul Bounty Hunters * McCann Pokémon * Gligar (Conway's, newly caught) * Piplup (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Combee (Ian's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Weavile (Paul's) * Gliscor (Paul's, newly caught) * Scizor (McCann's) * Chimecho (McCann's) * Gligar (dozens) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Riding the Winds of Change!, while McCann is from the episode Mastering Current Events! ** McCann's Chimecho is based off the one her granddaughter had. * McCann was made into a bounty hunter to add a problem with their plan. Despite this, he was actually hired to get the Gligar out of the city, and isn't really a full fledged bounty hunter. * This is the second time Paul has appeared randomly to catch a Pokémon while interrupting a skirmish with a bounty hunter. The first time was in Vs. Electrode. * Despite this episode being more of a Conway episode, he didn't use any Pokémon of his own. * Conway's Gligar is based off Ash's Gligar in the anime. * If Ian's and Paul's skirmish is counted as a battle, then this is only the second time that they have directly battled each other. ** This also means this is the first time one of them beats the other, as their first match was a tie. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc